


Trip to the Vet

by Souyoosk



Series: Drabble Series [2]
Category: Persona 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souyoosk/pseuds/Souyoosk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woofsuke, Souji’s dog, is happy, but Souji’s cat causes some doubt about his master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trip to the Vet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bzou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzou/gifts).



Woofsuke was happy in his new home. His owner took him on walks almost every day, he got to play with the little girl all the time when she got home, and he had a warm place to sleep at night. His owner, Souji, did have a cat though and Woofsuke had to be nice to him since she had been there longer than he was. Even so, he would chase her out of the backyard when all of the Doujima family was gone. She would always hiss at him, “You’ll get yours someday pup.”

Woofsuke didn’t pay her any mind though. Everyone loved him, especially Souji’s best friend mostly because Woofsuke was named after him. He had fun with Souji’s friends and even the master of the house when he was home. Everything was just peachy until the day Woofsuke screwed up big time.

He wasn’t sure what he did, but the cat was gloating that day as Woofsuke basked in the sun. “I told you that you were going to get it one day.”

“What are you talking about?” Woofsuke growled. “I haven’t done anything wrong. The last time I was scolded was…a long time ago!”

“It doesn’t matter if you behave or not. They’re going to take you to someplace called the vet and there they’ll take something away and leave a scar.” The cat huffed and disappeared over the fence. Woofsuke didn’t believe her. _They love me too much to do anything mean like that._

Once Souji was home, Woofsuke stopped what he was doing with Nanako and ran circles around his master happily, his tail moving like crazy. Behind Souji was Yosuke who was already grabbing the leash in collar while talking to Nanako in a sweet voice. Woofsuke sat on command for Yosuke who then hooked him up to his lead and started walking back out of the house with Souji. They didn’t take Nanako with them and it made Woofsuke nervous. He stopped to pee more often as they headed into a neighborhood he had never been in before.

Souji’s cat meowed next to  him which made Woofsuke bark in surprise. She whispered, “I warned you. This is the way to the vet” before she slipped into the shadows again.

Woofsuke tried pulling the other way, panicking. Yosuke pulled back and made him sit, giving Woofsuke a concerned look. He said something to Souji, “Do you think he knows?”

“Maybe. Here, let me see him.” Souji took the leash from Yosuke and crouched next to Woofsuke whispering softly. “Don’t worry. I’m not going to hurt you. The vet isn’t going to hurt you either. Calm down boy, I love you.”

Woofsuke felt instantly better and even started pulling forward again. He trusted his master and even if he was going to hurt and get a scar, it was for his beloved master.

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble requested by bzou. Enjoy~


End file.
